Nothing But Trouble
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael gets out of the cage and finds out what Raziel has been doing in his absence. Least to say his little out of control charge is in dire need of some discipline.


**So I did one for Gabriel and have decided to do one for Michael. He returns from the cage only to find out exactly what Raziel has been up to, least to say his little charge is in dire need of some discipline.**

* * *

Sam and Dean were at their wits end with Raziel and his shenanigans. He was always getting into trouble and dragging it right back to them. First it was demons, then sirens, the witches, then vampires, then other angels. Least to say if it wasn't for the fact that Michael had given them specific instructions to watch over Raziel and make sure no harm came to him before he had tumbled backwards into the cage leaving them behind with a very upset baby archangel Raziel, they probably would have most likely left the kid behind right then and there.

But sadly they had made a deal and unlike other people they knew Winchesters never went back on their deals. But Raziel sure gave them a run for their money. They had just gotten rid of the last of the werewolves that their young ward had somehow pissed off when the area filled with a bright white light.

* * *

Michael wasn't sure who had pulled him out of the cage but to be completely honest he wasn't going to fight it. There was a shout and a gun shot. His eyes darkened and unveiled his wings. His little charge was getting away with way too much as of late.

* * *

"RAZIEL"

Both Winchesters and the baby archangel froze. Sam and Dean more at the shout while Raziel more at the person behind the shout. Hewould be able to recognize that voice anywhere anytime. The small angel backed away slowly and turned around teh find Michael standing there with both arms crossed over his chest, and he didn't look happy. Raziel gulped and the Winchesters both gave yells of surprise. Micheal ignored them completely and grabbed Raziel by the ear.

"I think we need to have a little talk about your choices as of late Raziel"

Michael looked around at the werewolves surrounding them until his eyes landed on the pack leader, apologizing for his charge. He opened his wings again and in a large beat both angels and hunters were gone and reappeared in the living room of Bobby's house. Raziel's ear had been released as soon as they touched down but the sharp swat to his backside kept him in place, he looked up at Michael who looked down at him with the command of 'stay' written all over his face.

Raziel looked at down at his converse covered feet finding them very interesting all of the sudden. Michael turned towards Bobby and the older human nodded at him in a thank you and relieved type manner. The archangel then turned back towards his charge.

"Raziel lets go. Say good bye to your friends."

With a quiet goodbye Raziel grabbed Michael's out stretched hand and they were gone again. They reappeared in a house that his older brother had no doubt gotten the ownership of at some point in the past. Michael lead him up the stairs and into the master bedroom, sat on the bed and simply stared up at Raziel with pained eyes.

"Raziel I honestly don't know what to do with you. When I returned (it made Raziel happy he said 'when' and not 'if') this was not what I had wanted to find out, what I wanted to have happened."

_Raziel's_ eyes widened and he took a small step back. The small blonde shook his head slowly repeating the word 'no' over and over again.

"Please Michael! I'll be good I promise! I won't cause anymore trouble I swear!"

He knew his guardian wasn't happy when his eyes hardened at Raziel's retreating form. There was one time and only once that Raziel had seen Michael so angry and that had been when he and Samael were playing in the asteroid field and accidentally killed all the dinosaurs, granted that hadn't been all his fault he still gotten punished severely for it. Couldn't walk right for almost a week, although Samael had gotten it a lot worse then him, brother couldn't sit for almost a week. But that's a story for another time. Michael slowly stood from his seated position and calmly (but angrily) made his way closer to Raziel's retreating self.

"I know you won't do anything like you have been doing anymore. You have made some choices without retribution, and now that I'm back I can _promise _those choices won't be made again."

Raziel kept backing up. He liked being able to sit ok!

"Raziel stop. Your only making it worse for yourself. Now come back here"

Michael stopped moving while Raziel simply slowed his retreat. He knew that if Michael caught him that it would indeed be worse for him, but that was only _if _Michael caught him.

"Don't make me come and bring you over here myself Raziel. You should have known what would have happened when you made those poor decisions"

Raziel stopped. He was angry and upset and happy and upset. Why was Michael being so mean? Tears formed in his eyes at the unfairness. Michael was the stupid head who left him crying in the field. All this was all his fault.

"Well its not my fault you got yourself locked in the stupid cage! It wasn't like I was gonna sit in that stupid cemetery for your stupid face to come home again!"

He saw Michael freeze and couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He felt his guardian be taken by surprise and then by anger. Michael stormed towards him without even giving Raziel a chance to do anything about it, before the young archangel knew it he was picked up in strong arms and a hand was pounding on his butt. Michael didn't waste time to set him over his lap like he usually did and Raziel knew right then and there he had crossed some line. Michael rained smacks down on his heating up bottom as he carried him over towards the bed, plopped himself down on it and laid Raziel over his lap. He didn't even pause in his spanking as he did so.

Raziel squirmed but Michael's arm wrapped around his lower back kept him in place.

"Oww! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please stop! Stop! Oww!"

But he cries went fell on deaf ears. It was smack after smack after smack and Raziel promised himself he wouldn't cry. But his bottom burned and Michael wasn't easing up and Raziel was just... Tired. So after what seemed like a decade (actually a minute though) he let it all go and he _cried. _He felt Michael stop and reach under him to grab the hem of his pants and pull them down with his underwear soon following. He held in a gasp as the colder air met his burning butt.

Michael formed a paddle out of thin air and almost lost his nerve to go through with it. But Raziel needed to learn, his little fledgling was headed down a dangerous path that could get him killed or worse. He didn't know what he'd do without Raziel. Kind of like Gabriel with Castiel or Lucifer with Samael, and he knew they wouldn't let those two get away with the things Raziel had done.

"Almost done Razzie"

Raziel almost cried at the nickname. Razzie, he'd been called that for as long as he could remember. Razzie and Raz were Michael's (and the others) terms of endearment. He flinched as he felt the cold oak wood of the paddle he'd felt many a time in his life, he wasn't the only one who had felt it though that he could promise. It lifted into the air and with a whoosh landed with a loud smack against his bare butt. He bit back a yell and buried his face in his arms as he gripped Michael's thigh so tight he was pretty sure he lost feeling in it.

"Don't you ever do anything like you have", Michael scolded a smack of the oak paddle behind each and every word, "Werewolves, vampires, demons, Raziel you could have been killed in any of those altercations. Never again do you understand me, never ever again"

"Y-y-yes... I-I'm sorry M-Mikey"

Michael let the paddle fade into nothingness and pulled Raziel up off his lap. The youngest archangel stood in front of him with his red tear soaked face and helped him pull up his pants over the now crimson bottom. Raziel choked a cry and played with the hem of his shirt causing Michael to sigh and grasp his wrist gently pulling the young angel up onto the bed as he backed up into its pillows and secured Raziel up against his chest. He played with Raziel's hair as the youngling played with his shirt now instead of the hem of his own. They sat in silence for a while, simply taking in the others presence.

"I missed you"

Michael smiled down at his little charge and kissed to top of his blonde locks.

"I missed you too"

Raziel shifted until he had his chin resting on Michael's chest until silver eyes were looking into blue eyes. Michael reached a hand up and brushed blonde bangs out of the silver eyes.

"Mikey do you hate me now?"

"No. Never"

Michael kissed him on the nose and Raziel smiled at him before turning his head again to use the strong chest below him as a pillow. Michael lightly traced two fingers over Raziel's forehead and watched as the baby archangels eyes started to close.

"That's it. Rest now. Everything will be just fine. Rest now little one"

And Raziel did. 

* * *

**Fluffy right? LOL! What did you think!**


End file.
